A desconhecida
by merhejetheredheadmermaid
Summary: Fúria. Escorria pelos olhos e alcançava o ápice. Alguns dizem que você precisa de um momento decisivo pra mudar o rumo da sua vida. Edward precisou só de fúria, mas quem disse que o que quebra trás decisões lúcidas?
1. Chapter 1

1.

"Eu não posso mais fazer isso".

Deu pra ouvir o estalo do pescoço de Edward, a tensão no ar. O desejo de saber do que ela estava falando e a sensação de já saber _. Deja vú_.

"Do que você esta falando?"

Ela hesitou. Ele hesitou. Bile subindo, sua respiração contrita. Uma variação horrenda de emoções, brotando como lágrimas – um cisco no olho.

"Tanya..." Disse, tentativamente. "O que você esta fazendo?"

Ela quebrou, soluçou, mas voltou ao seu estado de nervos rapidamente, as mãos limpando os traços de qualquer coisa. Gostaria de dizer o quando doía fazer isso com ele, mas duvidava que Edward a escutasse. Seu corpo se esticava, antes pacifico agora agressivo. Ele nunca bateria nela. Ela sabia. Mas recuou dois passos do mesmo jeito.

"Eu não te amo mais". Sussurrou, as palavras como um tapa na sua pele pálida. Os olhos verdes se estreitaram. "Eu não te amos mais".

Firme. Audível. Ele queria álcool pra poder cambalear e cair. Queria muitas coisas que não sabia possível. _Ele sabia_. Ela sabia que ele sabia. Todo mundo devia saber, menos ele. Até agora. Flexionou as mãos, fechando os punhos com forças, as veias saltando. Uma demonstração de autocontrole.

"Há quanto tempo você esta transando com ele?" Dois passos pesados, Tanya arfou, o braço atingiu o centro da mesa fazendo um estrondo. "Mas que porra Tanya! Estou falando com você" um dedo acusativo foi levantado. "e eu quero respostas. Responda! Há quanto tempo você esta transando com ele por trás das minhas costas?"

"Edward" um murmúrio carregado. "não faz assim".

"Meu deus. Não faz assim? Que tipo de idiota você acha que eu sou?" Um suspiro, mãos nervosas passando por um cabelo bronze. "Por quê?"

"Eu não sei." A voz tremeu. Doce. Seu coração se apertou, estava sendo esfaqueado mil vezes. Ele abriu alguns botões da camiseta. Entrou na cozinha, pegou um copo e uísque. Eles se olhavam. "Aconteceu." Ele merecia uma explicação. Alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. "O que você quer que eu diga? Eu não sei! Meu deus... Não foi assim que eu pensei...".

"Pensou o que?" Exigiu a voz dura e inflexível. O uísque desceu suave. Serviu-se mais um copo. "Nos iriamos mudar juntos. Você já estava morando aqui. Três anos de relacionamento jogados fora por causa de um ex-babaca!" Mais um copo. Ele limpou a boca com a manga da camiseta, chegou perto dela, outro copo, mais uísque, os olhos verdes cintilando de ódio. Ela tremeu, mas não se mexeu. "Ele trepa melhor que eu?"

Ela engasgou. Os dedos se apertaram na alça da bolsa, os olhos azuis não conseguiram encarar os verdes. Tanya não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Tudo tinha sido um tumulto no ultimo ano, com Garrett entrando novamente em sua vida, com aquele sorriso vestido de conforto e os sentimentos tinham explodido. Um encontro virou dois e o resto é história. Mas Edward estava ali, com o coração sangrando, os olhos molhados de ira e tristeza. Ela não queria fazer isso com ele. Não desse jeito. Ele tinha sido tão paciente, tão amável, tinha sido tudo que Garrett parou de ser após um tempo. Mas ele estava ali de novo e de repente ela pegou se questionando se amava mesmo Edward. Se. Aquilo foi à faísca pra começar uma revolução dentro da sua cabeça e coração.

"Não é sobre isso Edward. Nunca foi".

O vidro se espalhou pela parede da sala, pelo assoalho do apartamento, junto com o liquido amarronzado. Raiva. Ódio. Queria sacudi-la, estapeá-la. Como ela podia ter feito isso com ele? Depois de tudo que passaram juntos. Eles iam morar juntos, pelo amor de deus! Não. Não iam mais, uma voz lhe disse. Ele pensou que seu coração fosse parar tamanha a tristeza que sentia.

"Não foi isso que perguntei Tanya".

Ela não o escutou, ao invés abriu a bolsa e tirou a chave do apartamento. Por algum motivo ele pegou. Não... Não queria deixa-la ir.

"Eu volto depois pra pegar minhas coisas".

Foi desse jeito que ela terminou com ele. Dois minutos depois ele ainda estava em pé, sem saber o que fazer, tudo esmagado dentro de si. Sentiu vontade de vomitar, o uísque alcançou seus pés. Queria chorar.

Encheu mais um copo de uísque.

. . .


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Ela acende um cigarro. O gosto de licor de cereja desce e ela se sente sagrada. Os cabelos longos voam, os tênis estão sujos de vomito de algum idiota da festa. Já são 02h30min, mas Bella sabe que Renée esta com Phil. Então ninguém vai pega-la de surpresa quando entrar pela porta dos fundos. Ela se abraça no cardigã, fino demais pra proteger qualquer um do frio. Mas o cigarro a aquece e a bebida de mais cedo ainda quica no estomago.

Um carro passo ao seu lado. Muito rápido. Mas ela vê um cabelo bonito e um par de olhos verdes que encontraram suas pernas. Um sorriso estica seus lábios quando o carro retorna devagar. Ele esta um bagaço. Um lindo e terrível bagaço. Ela quer sentar em seu colo e beijar suas preocupações pra longe. Os dedos longos agarram uma garrafa de uísque como um pedaço de sua vida. Ela se abaixa na janela, seus antebraços a sustentando.

"Eu posso ajudar?"

"Acho que estou perdido".

Ele diz sem tirar os olhos dela. Cheira a inocência, talvez seja isso o que ele precisa. O oposto. Ela tem lábios cheios, bochechas altas, um cabelo longo castanho-escuro e olhos da mesma cor, que leem a alma. Ele queria ter dito que adoraria fode-la até perder os sentidos ou ela ficar assada durante um mês. Infelizmente uma parte dele estava sóbrio o suficiente pra saber que isso não é forma de começar conversa nenhuma, ainda mais se queria ela mesmo. E queria. Tão contraste com olhos azuis, alta e cabelos loiros. Suas cores não se encontravam. Ela tinha sardas espalhadas pelo nariz, umas poucas. Teria mais?

"Você é daqui?"

Ela riu.

"Eu moro aqui". Esclareceu, pra deixar as coisas mais claras levantou a garrafa de uísque. "E você?"

"Também moro aqui. Mas diferente de você não estou tão bêbada pra me perder".

"Não bêbado o suficiente".

"Quer ficar?"

"Tentando".

A mão pequena tirou o cabelo que teimava em obscurecer sua visão, ela se aproximou, até quase seus narizes se tocarem. Seu xampu devia ser cítrico, o cheiro de frutas o inebriava. Tinha certeza que não cheirava bem, quase ficou constrangido se não estivesse excitado.

"Me passa sua licença".

"O que?"

Ela riu de novo e os lábios roçaram os seus. Ele quase gemeu.

"Vou pra sua casa... Ajudar-te a ficar bêbado. Claro, se quiser companhia. Se não me fala seu endereço e eu te dou instruções".

Sim. Sim. Sim. Venha pra minha casa. Ele pegou a licença e entregou sem pensar, ela sacou o telefone e tirou uma foto e mandou pra alguém. Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha. A desconhecida entregou sua licença e deu a volta no carro, plantando-se no assento passageiro.

"Meu nome é Bella. Mandei sua licença pra minha melhor amiga, caso eu não chegue viva amanhã, já sabem por quem procurar. E eu vou te avisar: meu pai é policial, eu sei uns golpes ninjas que vão te fazer sofrer se você fizer algo que eu não queira..." Um sorriso torceu aqueles lábios, ela falava rápida e ele tinha olhos arregalados. "Qual o seu nome?"

Ele riu. Riu muito, como um louco e ela o olhava com curiosidade, sem julgamento. Bella. Linda. Um nome que coube perfeitamente.

"Edward".

 **A review aqueceu meu coração. Obrigada por dar uma chance a esta história!**


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Ele abriu a porta de seu apartamento. O que diabos estava fazendo? Ela tinha vindo bebendo uísque com ele, num silencio amigável. Bella, a filha de policial cuidadosa. A única coisa que sabia. Ela olhou pro chão, o copo quebrado o uísque quase seco, seus olhos tinham perguntas silenciosas, ele deu de ombros. Ela fez o mesmo e seguiu pra sala, evitando os cacos como uma criança brincando de amarelinha. Ajoelhou-se na sua coleção de CDs, os dedos passando pelos nomes.

Ele pegou dois copos e entregou um pra ela, que bebericou e deixou de lado. Edward bebeu bem mais rápido.

"Posso por alguma música?"

Ele acenou, ela olhou e olhou até encontrar algo que a agradasse. Fiona Apple.

"Você gosta?"

"Yep". O "p" saltando dos lábios, ela rastejou até o sofá, abrindo suas pernas, tirando o copo de seus dedos suavemente. "Alguém já te disse o quanto você é bonito Edward?"

A risada foi amarga e restrita, as mãos de Bella são quentes e suaves, subindo por suas coxas, uma encontrou seu pescoço, seu rosto, seus lábios e seus cabelos. Ela ergueu o corpo e o beijou. Ele a segurou, suas mãos numa cintura fina, a outra tirando o cardigã, os suspiros com gosto de uísque e cereja, ela mordeu seu lábio inferior e sugou sua língua.

Bella se afastou dele, com malicia nos olhos. Tirou o tênis e as meias, tirou os shorts e a blusa, uma calcinha de algodão azul e um sutiã branco de renda. Uma tatuagem na costela direita, uma raposa, se ele tinha visto direito. Ela sentou em seu colo, encostando suas costas no sofá. As mãos desabotoaram a blusa, enquanto atacavam seu pescoço. Ele suspirou, mordeu seu ombro e abriu seu sutiã.

Seios pequenos, com mamilos escuros. Ele os apertou e sugou, adorando cada gemido que saia de seus lábios, sua mão invadiu a calcinha, encontrando-a molhada. Ele a invadiu, ela se contorceu. Mexia os quadris conforme ele a sentia, seguindo o ritmo que ele ditava.

"Pensei em fazer isso quando te vi".

Sussurrou em seu ouvido e mordeu o lóbulo, os quadris ondulando em seus dedos, entrando em contato com o jeans. Ela abriu seu zíper, lutaram pra descer a calça e a boxer. Sua ereção contra o estomago dela, seus olhos castanhos o bebendo por inteiro. Ela o tocou com delicadeza, descendo a mão até a base. Ele gemeu.

"O que mais você pensou fazer?"

Ele disse a cabeça enterrada no seu pescoço, suas mãos erguendo sua bunda, agarrando a carne macia com força.

Ela ergueu os quadris, um sorriso maneiro lhe segredando pecados, e o raspou pela entrada molhada. Edward gemeu e ergueu o quadril, tentando se afundar nela. Porra, ele pensou, meio que acordando da nevoa.

"Você tem camisinha?"

Isto. Não. Não tinha. Suas mãos apertaram mais ainda o traseiro de Bella, a fazendo gemer baixinho. Não precisava de camisinhas com Tanya. Um sentimento de repulsa encheu seu estomago, uma vontade de vomitar e aí a beleza em cima dele se contorceu e alcançou os shorts, tirando uma do bolso de trás.

Ela abriu o pacote com os dentes e o vestiu com maestria, se arrepiou quando as mãos pequenas encontraram seu pau de novo.

"Você tem sorte, bonitão".

Ah se ela soubesse...

Mas qualquer pensamento negativo foi esquecido, quando ela desceu devagar sobre ele. Um gemido da boca de ambos enchendo o cômodo. Ele subiu as mãos pra cintura, respirando pela boca, dando tempo pra ela se acostumar. Sentiu suas paredes o apertarem e ele ergueu o quadril em instinto. Como ela sabia fazer aquilo?

"Me toca".

Ele desceu os dedos pra onde Bella queria, enquanto rebolava sobre ele. Os cabelos longos roçando seus braços, a boca aberta, uma mão em seu ombro pra estabilidade, a outra brincando com seu seio. _Meu deus, ela é deliciosa_.

Ela o esmagava, subindo e descendo num ritmo frenético, acompanhava, tocando-a do jeito que pediu, ouvindo seus gemidos, mordendo seus lábios, lambendo-a, apertando seu traseiro, encontrando-a no seu ritmo.

"Goza pra mim Bella".

Ele sussurrou as mãos marcando sua bunda com violência, erguendo e descendo mais velocidade e violência, seu gemidos aumentando, enquanto o molhava mais e mais. Ela se contraiu, ele xingou, sua cabeça foi jogada pra trás, suas unhas enterraram nos seus ombros e ela gozou. Ele continuou uma, duas, três, quatro estocadas antes de gozar beijando sua boca, brigando com sua língua e seu gosto.

Bella carregava um sorriso preguiçoso, lambeu seu pescoço, sua boca e fitou seus olhos. O uísque tinha deixado sua cabeça leve, tal qual a transa.

"Eu tenho mais uma".

 **Vocês não sabem o sorriso que suas palavras me trazem. E há muitas histórias boas por aí em português, vou procurar minhas favoritas e depois posto uma lista! Obrigada pela receptividade, espero que continuem comigo até o final.**


End file.
